Game on
by TheBluePill
Summary: Tori and Jade struggle to find equal ground in the gaming world. Established relationship Jori. T because Jade rages. Now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: This is the product of insomnia and an over-active imagination.**

* * *

"Oh..oh..oh….FUCK" Jade threw down the controller in a fit of rage as the ball landed out of bounds. Tori beat her, _again. _That smug grin isn't helping the matter any.

"Looks like I win again, so you're the best huh?"

"BEATING ME AT WII TENNIS IS NO FEAT TO BE PROUD OF!" Jade barked as she settled down on the couch, taking up all of it.

Tori picked up Jade's feet and sat down before replacing them on her lap, "Still means I am the best Wii tennis player in this house."

"Whoop-dee- fucking-doo"

"You're jealous."

* * *

Jade bit her lip in concentration as she lined up her shot. Tori was wandering around aimlessly trying to figure out where she actually was when…

"AWW COME ON!" She shouted as Jade smirked in triumph.

She respawned, and made a big show of getting ready, only to turn around and get knifed by Jade.

"You're terrible, you really are," Tori said as she pouted.

"Who's the best Modern Warfare 3 player in this house?" Jade boasted.

"Well it's not me."

"Obviously."

"Well do you know who's not going to be sleeping in our bed tonight?"

"Probably me," Jade guessed, as she figured she had nothing left to lose and threw a grenade at Tori.

* * *

"What the hell is this," Jade asked, baffled at the horrid quality of the game.

"It's called Second Life, it's fun" Tori said, pointing to the name at the top of the screen.

"How do you even do anything at 2 FPS?" She clearly wasn't into the whole 'reality game' thing.

"Okay one, I don't know what FPS is, two, you just click on stuff. I think you can do it." Tori told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jade got to the character creation menu, and as her default randomized character showed up, all hipster-ized, she closed the window and walked away. Tori just huffed in frustration.

* * *

"Look it's simple, you use these keys to move, these to change weapons, this one to interact, and the mouse to look around and attack."

Tori just stared at the keyboard, eyebrows furrowed. She managed to move, but also attacked a friendly.

"I have no idea how the hell you do this." She muttered.

Jade turned the difficulty to novice before moving Tori's hands for her, putting them on the correct positions on the keyboard and mouse. When she continued to get confused, Jade went so far as to put her hands on top of Tori's showing her the correct movements.

"You're really cliché, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, and you're the cliché girlfriend that sucks at Skyrim."

* * *

Sharing opposite ends of the couch, Jade's legs once more taking up residence on Tori's lap, both had looks of concentration on their faces. Jade was furiously button-mashing, while Tori was doing so with a bit more gentle precision.

"Woohoo!" Jade shouted as she crossed the finish line half a second before Tori.

"I call for a rematch!" She said with determination.

"Best 26 out of 50?"

"You're on"


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: I wasn't actually planning to make another chapter for this, but these games just came to mind and I had to write down my ideas. This one is entirely from Jade's POV.**

* * *

"Hey Jade what are you-Eww! What is that thing?!" I suddenly heard my girlfriend's voice from behind me, snapping me out of my concentration

"It's a Giganticus Lupicus, or Lupi for short," I answered, unperturbed by its ugliness after seeing it countless times.

She continued her disgusted rant though, "Why is it so ugly?"

I laughed, "Either because it's Risen, or because it's Lupi, take your pick."

"What are the red circles for?" She asked, changing her line of questioning.

"You sound like a curious child, you know that? The red circles are AoE's, or Area of Effects, attacks that aren't directed at any one person, but at a certain area."

"And you sound like Wikipedia"

"You asked."

She scoffed, "I still think World of Warcraft is better."

"Guild Wars 2 doesn't decimate our bank account," I responded with a wink.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" I started, "You made a virtual us, and got _me_ _pregnant_?!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Look at that! My face is freaking green! _That_ is why I like you and your equipment, or lack thereof."

She looked at me hesitantly, "Should I be offended?"

I shrugged, "If you want to be, I think it was a compliment, in a way."

Tori rolled her eyes and shooed me away, "Go away and let me play my game."

I laughed, "Don't get me pregnant again!"

"I might."

* * *

"Ahh!" Tori shouted when the 'little girl' turned around.

I laughed, "Come on, Vega! I saw that one coming from a mile away!"

She frowned and stayed quiet until the end of the cutscene, then demanded to play the girl, while I picked Francis. She proceeded to run around aimlessly, until she jumped up onto a skylight and fell through, screaming again at the sudden movement and noise.

"You're a walking disaster zone!" I laughed.

She started to protest, until she turned a corner and got ambushed by a Boomer, which then exploded. She screamed again, then jumped up and huddled into my side when the mob of zombies came rushing in.

"I'm done! That's so, eww!"

"You're so judgmental" I said, shaking my head.

She pinched my side, "Am not."

"Ow. Are too."

She put up her fists in a playful fashion, "Wanna fight?"

I couldn't help but laugh again, "You're too cute."

* * *

I was beyond amazed, this game was absolutely brilliant. I'd never seen anything so _me_.

"Like it?" Tori asked with a smug grin.

"Like it? I love it!"

She laughed, "I figured you would, here, check this out." She then took over the keyboard, bringing up the cheat commands and typing a few in, then giving it back to me, "Swap through the weapons now."

I went and hit 1, bringing up the basic melee weapons, and was instantly amazed at the variety. I was amused immediately as I went through the numbers and weapons affiliated with each one and going around killing everybody in sight with every weapon I had at my disposal.

"This is the coolest game ever!" I exclaimed.

"Now you can play this instead of actually hurting people," Tori said jokingly.

I grinned, "Damn right I can."

She shook her head, "You're such a weirdo."

I paused the game just long enough to give her a quick kiss, "Yeah, but I'm your weirdo."

* * *

"So wait, how are they dead if there aren't any bullets?"

"'Cause the chick's nuts, off her meds, out of her mind, inhuman. She can do whatever she wants." I responded as I killed a few more clone soldiers.

She let that one go, "What about that Paxton fellow?"

I decided to mess with her instead of answering her question, "Actually, it's Paxton _Fettel._"

Tori frowned, "Okay, who is Paxton _Fettel_?"

"Crazy cannibalistic freak that leads an army of clones," I said simply.

"That's…really…nice…" She said hesitantly

I laughed, "You asked."

* * *

"This cutscene is kinda lame," I said, very bored.

"It gets better," Tori assured me.

I sighed, "Waiting."

Eventually the rather cliché cutscene ended and the game started, "Alright, so what am I doing?"

"Well, you need tinderboxes to light lamps and candles, they're little white boxes. You also have to find a lantern and oil for that."

"What? This guy afraid of the dark or something?"

She laughed, "Actually, yes. Your sanity decreases if you're in the dark for too long."

"Can I switch to a character with more guts?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm sorry, did you want to play as Superman?"

I looked to her with hopeful eyes, "No, but is Batman an option?"

* * *

"Wait no, put it over there," I said as I stood back, supervising from afar.

"Here?" "No, a little to the left…Perfect."

We finished building our zombie arena, and started filling our respective cages with our fighters, before we deleted the fences separating the two, and let them battle it out.

"This should not be this fun," I laughed.

As our zombies fought, we continued the construction on our racetrack. When it was finished, we each picked out a car and set them at the starting line.

Tori counted down, "3…2…1…Go!" We both took off, but Tori ended up hitting a glitched bump soon after we did, and flew about 50 feet in the air before exploding, effectively killing herself and losing the race.

"Not fair!"

"All's fair in love and racecars."

She looked at me questioningly, "Where's the love?"

"In the cars."

Tori raised a skeptical eyebrow, "How?"

"Come get in the car with me and I'll show you," I said with a smirk.

She laughed and shook her head, opting not to answer.

After that we set down a dude with a gun before ambushing him with a horde of zombies, laughing at him desperately trying to kill all of them before they killed him.

We returned to our arena of zombie mayhem to see our lone survivor.

"We shall name him Chompy." Tori declared.

I got out my pistol and landed a solid headshot, killing it instantly.

"Choooompyyyyy!"

* * *

**A/N: Aww hell, I had fun with this. Video games and writing are both very extreme passions of mine, combine those with Jori and I just have a field day. Actual conversations were a big inspiration for a lot of this, and even though it only matters to me to this day; Chompy was real, and he mattered. In GMod anyway.**

**Forgot to do this in the last story, but I think they were all named anyway. But all of the games used in this story from beginning to end are; Guild Wars 2, The Sims 3, Left 4 Dead, Postal 2 (AWP Modded), F.E.A.R. (First Encounter Assault Recon), Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and Garry's Mod (GMod). Honorable mention is World of Warcraft ;)**

**This story is in memory of the beloved Chompy the Zombie.**


End file.
